Chaos reign
by twilightserius
Summary: Well somethings happened garra's and naruto's bijui are switched and they are going into heat oh this is gonna be painfull to watch so stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

**Chaos reigns**

"Garr...Garra..GARRA...."

Ocean green eyes open to look around a dim room. The owner of said eyes takes a moment to align his senses before searching for the source that awoke him from the darkness. He spotted a blond nin jumping over a barage of kunai and what appeared to be white spider bombs. As soon as the blonde figure looked at him with those sky blue eyes he knew who had awakened him. Only one person had eyes that were that innocent and yet dangerous, Naruto uzumaki.

Naruto dodged the next round of kunai and shuriken making his way closer to his friend. He saw that garra had opened his eyes and was releived that he wasn't dead. Naruto signaled to kakashi that he was going closer and to cover his tail.

Kakashi nodded speaking into the microphone to make sure sakura, yamato, and sai knew to attack the two akatsuki members. They responded with affirmative splitting into two teams yamato and sakura against the puppet master and himself and sai against the bomb user.

Naruto waited until they had started their offensive attack against the two enemies. He rushed torwards garra making sure to keep an eye open for traps. He made it to garra and saw he was suspended in the air by some type of clear fluid.

He thought about using explosive notes but knew that the backlash would hurt garra. He walked a little away and picked up a stone flinging it at the substance it passed right through. He took a hesitant step closer and reached out grabbing garra's arms. He yelped when the liquid pulled him in as well.

He struggled trying to free himself but it was no use he was soon encased by the liquid as well. He glanced over at garra before he screamed feeling something pulling at the kyuubi inside of him. He struggled and it hurt more as the seconds passed he saw garra begin to fade away as if dieying right before his eyes.

Naruto screamed inside his head gathering all the chakra inside his body including kyuubi's and thrusting it into the liquid. The liquid seemed to hesitate but accepted it and ripped kyuubi from him and shukaku from garra. Something weird happened as this transpired. The chakra that naruto had loosed in to the liquid reacted with the fourths seal and blew the liquid up.

Garra and naruto were thrown across the room and into a river fully of life giving chakra. When sakura and the others found them they were alive and breathing but one thing was the problem. Naruto didn't have his pattented whisker marks and instead had large circles around his eyes like a goth in makeup. They looked at garra and were shocked he had whisker marks and appeared to have lost his black eyeliner look.

*************************

**Naruto's mind**

Naruto woke up inside the sewer in his mind he walked the now familiar paths and made it to the gates. He gaped as he saw the seal was ripped and the gate stood open. He cautiously walked into the cage to spot a man sitting in a high backed oak chair.

Naruto looked at the stranger and then around the room for indeed it wasn't a cell but a room on the inside. The stranger looked like an older more effeminate version of garra with sandy brown hair and a set of black outlines around his eyes that looked like a mask. Naruto stepped forward and cleared his throat. " Ahem.. may i ask who you are and how did you get here?"

The man looked up from his book and stared naruto in the eye gold diamond slitted eyes meeting blue. Naruto started when he saw the man stand up and walk torwards him. He backed up until his back was against the bars. Naruto started to sidle to the door and was stopped by pale golden arms encircling him. He moved as far away from the man as his position would allow and glared at the intruder.

Naruto barred his teeth in a snarl " Who the hell are you"

The man seemed to take no notice as he leaned closer to naruto inhaling his sent. He put his nose into the hair at naruto's temple before rubbing his face against naruto's a little. He smiled a flash of teeth as he leaned back so his face was alined with naruto's. He smiled into naruto's eyes before moving closer and closer he was a mere inch away when he spoke " I little kitsune am shukaku and i have no idea how i got here but i'm not complaining"

He kissed naruto before he could struggle pressing his body against naruto's wriggling one. He pushed his tounge into naruto's mouth forcing it wide so he could explore. Shukaku tasted every inch of naruto's mouth before he released a panting beet red naruto.

Naruto stepped away from shukaku and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. He shook with rage and an unkown emotion. " W-wha-what did you do that for"

Shukaku laughed and sat back in his chair splaying his legs wide not answering. He steepled his hands and rested his elbows on the arms of the chair. He looked at naruto his gold eyes glinting with mirth "Well kit seems like we're stuck together till we figure this out."

Naruto was still a little shaken but nodded he tilted his head a little as he remembered something. He pointed his hand at him in accusation. " Hey your that crazy racoon bastard that's always messing with garra's head."

Shukaku laughed and sat back in the chair more relaxed " Oh yeah so that's the kids name well it's not my fault the bastards who created the seal fucked with my mind making me unstable but since i'm out its all better now."

Naruto was still a bit uncertain if he should trust the racoon demon but decided to give it a shot "okay fine i believe you but still if your here then where is Kyuubi?"

Shukaku shrugged his shoulders and then said one sentence before the slouching into the chair more " Probably where i used to be."

Naruto got a worried look on his face but sat on the carpet on the floor "so know what's going to happen now?"

Shukaku smiled at naruto's subdued voice " Yes my chakra will mix with yours and if i'm right i'll become as strong as Kyuubi."

Naruto was shocked but didn't say anything because it sounded like the truth " So when does the process start?"

Shukaku got a quizical expression on his face before he looked back at naruto " Right about now"

Naruto screamed as he was engulfed by a wave of sand and wind.

**************

**Garra's mind same time**

Garra opened his eyes to find himself in a round chamber like cave. He sat up off the ground grabbing his head as it hurt. He placed a hand against the wall and inched his way to stand. He saw a red glow down what looked like a hallway. He followed the light like a sailor lost at sea following the light from a beacon on shore.

He walked until he found a room with a torn seal he walked into the room and saw that the room was covered with slashes and bloody prints all along the walls. He stepped into the room to see a figure crouched over what looked like drawings. He stepped close and tapped the crouched figure.

The figure turned in a flash and faced garra he was a red haired man with golden-green eyes marks similar to those that naruto had on his face as if he had whiskers. The man growled showing sharp canine teeth " where is naruto"

Garra was taken aback at this and his usually emotionless face showed surprise. " How do you know naruto"

The man looked at garra and smiled " i am the kyuubi no kitsune and you are garra correct."

Garra nodded and sat down on the floor pushing away a few random pictures that were littered about. He motioned to kyuubi to sit down. Kyuubi nodded and behind him appeared a plush chair he sat reclining like a king waiting for garra to speak. " so how did you get here kyuubi-sama and where are we"

Kyuubi laughed and smiled " your just like the kit, fine i'll tell you aparently this is your mind and i have no clue how i got here probably happened when the seal i was bound by was broken by whatever that thing that tried to yank me out of naruto was."

Garra was thoughtful for a minute looking around the room he lifted up one of the drawings he had moved aside previously. The picture had a strange symbol on it as well as a drawing of shukaku holding his head as if in pain. Garra handed the picture to kyuubi silently asking what he thought about it.

Kyuubi took one look at the symbol and growled low and menacing. He turned the paper around and showed it to garra. " Hey kid i think i know why shukaku been actin all crazy and stuff it's the damn seal which they had placed on him. It makes lower level demons go crazy and they attack anything in their way including themselves if neccessary"

Garra was stunned he thought shukaku had done it to torment and take over him. He was glad that the one he had called mother wasn't trying to intentionly kill him. He smiled one of the only real smiles he had show to his precious people like naruto, temari, and kankoro.

Kyuubi smiled back at him settling deeper into the chair as like a cat reclining. He waited in silence for garra but didn't feel like talking much unless he had something to say (garra the same). They sat in silence when garra finally decided it was to dreary, he made the cave bigger and turned the walls a deep red with furniture matching the chair that kyuubi sat in.

Kyuubi noticed the changes and added a few of his own. He had candles lining the room to give it a soft glow, a set of couches as well a fluffy beanbag chairs in shades of red , black, and brown. He was happy and even added a picture of naruto, a small and unnoticeable but a picture non the less.

Garra laid down looking at kyuubi he frowned slightly " are you going to keep me awake too?"

Kyuubi shook his head making his long hair twirl to his other shoulder " Nah but you won't be the same anymore either for one now it seems as if only a part of my chakra was transferred so it gives your body time to adjust to my chakra before it overwhelms you." sigh " unlike naruto who had me from birth you don't have the same level of resistance and we need to improve that while we can"

Garra raised a non exsiting eyebrow " how exactly do we do this"

Kyuubi got a down right demonic grin on his face as a wave of fire and lightning coursed through him and consuming him. Garra screamed in pain.

********************

**Real world**

Tsunade stared and the ordered everyone back as red chakra errupted from garra and yellow came from naruto. She stared helpless as the boys screamed in pain. She couldn't even approach them as it was, the chakra coming off the two would kill anyone who was caught in it for more than a few seconds.

When she had seen the changes in the two boys she had demanded that kakashi and the others give a full report right away as the boys were brought to the I.C.U. She was furious when she heard that naruto had gone alone and been captured vowing to beat his ass when he woke up.

She sent kakashi to retrieve jiraya from the hot spring in the nearbye town. He left quickly having pa-kun track jiraya's scent. She sat at her desk and grabbed her hidden bottle of sake that had escaped shizune's cleaning spree. She leaned back listening to the boys screams and praying that they would be okay. She took a drink thinking " Tommorrow is going to be a long day".

She watched as the sun set shiowing a bloody red hoping that it wasn't an omen of ill fortune to come. " Naruto , Garra you both better pull through okay or ill revive you and kill you again."

***************8

**Next day**

Tsunade woke to silence drool making the most recent of her paperwork stick to her face. She yanked it off angrily wondering what woke her. Her light blue eyes widdened as she heard nothing absolutely nothing.

She called out for shizune and ran to the hospital. She bypassed the nurse stations and ran to the the I.C.U she threw open the doors and stopped in amazement at what she saw.

Naruto and Garra were to say the least changed. Naruto now had long hair to the middle of his back that was golden a mix of browns, reds, and yellows. Garras longer hair that touched his back was a mix of , red, scarlet ,and black. They both had grown a few inches so that their clothes didn't fit and were practically squeezing their now chisled chests and tight thighs. Another thing she noticed was that garra no longer had the tatto on his face and that their new looks suited them somehow.

Tsunade new she was starring but how could she not even if she knew them and considered them family ( she considers garra family after naruto tells her about him) she wasn't dead. She starred and their now sharper more beautiful faces and couldn't help wanting to taste their lips before she snapped out of it. She ran forward checking their vitals and making sure they were okay when she noticed shizune wasn't helping.

She chuckled as she saw shizune was going through the same thing she had just a few moments then called her name effectively snapping her out of her lust induced trance. She rushed over and helped to check their vitals.

Tsunade was happy when she saw they were just sleeping. She watched them for a while then left going back to the dreaded paper work with shizune fallowing as her guard.

*************

**Hosptial room (G&N)**

As soon as the door shut two pairs of eyes opened quickly. One pair a mix of black and blue making it look like the night sky the other were a mix of green and red giving it a almost violet color ring around it. The owners of these unique eyes sat up almost in synch. A voice growling deep broke the silence " Damn that hurt, hey garra you okay."

When Garra looked over at naruto he saw his eyes were closed as if in pain. He stared at naruto not answering his question. Naruto was begining to wonder if garra was still asleep, he opened his eyes to make sure he wasn't just making a mistake about feeling garra's chakra close to him.

He saw that garra was next to him his eyes still adjusting to the light. He moved his gaze upward and wondered to himself if garra had always been that tall. He gasped when he finally reached garra's face.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes before moving off their prespective beds and meeting in the middle of the room. Naruto reached his hand up to touch garra's face genlty carresing it so as not to frighten garra . Garra moved his arms as well but he moved them to naruto's now slim hips and pulled him closer so he could enjoy the caress more. Their hands traveld over each others bodies learning the new shapes and noting the changes.

Garra finally broke away stepping back and sitting on his bed gesturing for naruto to do the same. Naruto sat quiet unlike his usual mask of happiness he wore an expression of wonder and seriousness. He looked garra in the eye and remained content to just look over the new changes.

Garra sighed exsasperated " so do you have shukaku in there now?"

Naruto nodded " hai and kyuubi has gone to you correct"

Garra nodded " anyway can think of a way to switch back?"

Narruto shook his head but smiled " Hey garra i just thought of something can you still communicate with shukaku?"

Garra tilted his head to the side and tried_ shukaku can you here me. __**Yes what do you want i'm working on a plan to seduce my new container here."**_ Garra was shocked and angry that shukaku would try it and growled back_ touch him and i find a way to destroy you permanently._

Garraheard shukaku laughing before he heard kyuubi growl into his mind **He can't have the kit i've already claimed him as mine.**

Garra shook his head at the conversation , he looked at naruto and told him what was said as naruto hadn't tuned in yet to the conversation. Narruto blushed a shade of red his tan skin heating. He shook it off and then thought of a really good idea. " Hey garra since we switched how bout we see if the connection extends to us being able to communicate mind to mind too."

Garra nodded and then listened inside his mind for naruto's voice _Garra can you hear me __yes i can hear you naruto seems it works__ yeah this has some great potential uses._

Naruto shut down the link between them. They relaxed on the beds and just looked around trying to figure out what had occured. They watched the clouds outside their window before naruto got hungry. " hey garra how bout we go get some ramen and then head over to tsunade-sama's office ( a/n he only calls her baa-chan to annoy her or when he has his mask on)"

Garra nodded but then looked down. He sighed catching naruto's attention " We are not exactly dressed properly and these clothes are starting to chafe."

Naruto nodded noticing that the clothes were starting to ride in an uncomfortable position. He smiled showing a flash of fang " lets head to the clothes district first then, can you use henge?"

Garra nodded and henged into a man with black hair and brown eyes in a basic civilian outfit. Naruto did the same but had brown hair and brown eyes so as not to cause a stir. They grabbed the ledge of the window looking down on konoha and jumped running down the side of the building before anyone could notice them.

They raced to the clothing district heading for the ninja clothing store first. Natuo bought a pair of black ninja pants with all the pockets on the outside and inside of the thigh, a red muscle shirt with gold ninja fishnet( really chainmail) to go over it, a pair of blue fingerless gloves with a band of metal that a symbol could be etched in as well as a pair of combat boots and a black bst with tracings of red and gold.

Garra was wearing a pair of black ninja pants with a golden brown muscle shirt and a red fishnet shirt over(chainmail) , he grabbed a pair of whole gloves in green with the metal plate to put his symbol, lastly he wore a pair of standard shinobi sandles but up to his ankles to better support his movement.

They each grabbed a cloke naruto's gold and garra's red. They paied and left leaving a very happy merchant. They made their way to ichiruka's and waited for ayame to notice them. She walke over with a smile " what can i get you travelers?"

The one in gold said" may i have four orders of beef , three chicken, four shrimp and one teriyaki please."

The one in red said " i'll have three teriyaki, two beef, three chicken, and one shrimp."

They waited for her to answer but she was entranced by their voices one musical and enchanting the other deep and seductive. She shivvered as she felt eyes on her. " okay im sorry you want six beef, six chicken,five shrimp, and four teriyaki?"

They nodded and she talied it up "okay that will be 75,0000 yen please and your order will be hear in a moment. "

They paid and watched her walk into the kitchen giving the order to her father. They spoke mind to mind_ " hey garra how do you think eyveryone will react to the new us?"__** " no clue but hopefully they don't freak out and try to kill us."**_

Ayame came with their orders and watched as the ramen disappeared one after another into both strangers. Her jaw was probably hanging on the floor as they finished the fith bowl and started up on the rest leaving a stack to carry back. She shook her head thinking that these guys could give naruto a run for his money in speed eating. She told them she would bring the tea to go if they liked.

Naruto nodded watching the street he saw team ten pass by. He laughed as ino draged shikamaru and choji along. Shikamaru heard him laugh and turned to look at the figures shrouded in cloakes. He saw the eyes of the one in gold and they reminded him of naruto he was about to break ino's hold and go talk to the stranger when they vanished. He mumbled" troublesome" as he was dragged off.

Naruto and garra made their way to the tower and up the side bypassing the ANBU on watch heading straight for tsunade's office undetected.

*******************

**Hokage office**

Tsunade was going through he latest battle with her most dreaded enemy...paperwork. She was mad because shizune had found and removed her hidden stash of sake. She heard a soft knock on what she thought was the door she growled at the interuption. "come in"

She heard the window open not looking up from her paperwork. she motioned the visitors to speak as she went over a document that the council wanted her to sign. She used kai and saw that the document was for her to teach sasuke her techniques. She crumpled it up and went to the next.

"geeze baa-chan you sure are bitchy without your sake" a slightly musical voice stated.

She growled " Dammit naruto how many times have i t-" She looked up at the visitors two who wore cloaks. She stood knocking the paperwork to the ground " n-naruto?"

The two cloaked figures pulled back their hoods revealing sunrise blond hair and and sunset red hair. " Hai obaa-chan you miss me."

Blue black eyes sparkled with mischeif as the words were spoken. In an instant Naruto and Garra were enveloped in a bone crushing hug their faces covered by tsunade's large chest. Shukaku and Kyuubi were laughing and watching from their respective tvs at the scene.

Their was a gust of wind and Naruto and garra were gone from tsunade's hug. She looked around and found nothing. From the corner a deep lyrical voice stated " tsunade-sama please refraim from choking us it is quite uncomfortable"

Tsunade looked sheepish nodding. She sat back in her chair and waited for them to re-emerge from the shadows wondering when they had learned that trick. " Okay so you want to explain what's going on and why you two arent's still in the hospital?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck while garra just stared at her with his red and green gaze. " um..well see we sorta switched demons and then we woke up and thats it."

She was about to respond when their was a knock on the door followed by"You wanted to see us tsunade-sama." The boys shifted as the door opened revealing temari and hinata. The girls gaped at them before running in and both boys were being glomped by the girls even shy hinata hugged naruto and garra.

Naruto laughed nervously " heh what's with the welcome s'not like we've been gone for long."

Hinata wiped away tears smiling " no but you've been asleep for over 2 days and we were worried."

Temari nodded and hugged naruto and garra releasing them and then squeeling as she got her first real glance at their changes. She didn't want to admit it but her brother was hot and so was the blonde forer shrimp.

Hinata was having similar probles trying to surpress the bloody nose that was trying to make itself known. If she was any other kunoichi she would be drooling and wanting to rape them even in front of temari. She mentally slapped herself as she was undressing the two male ninjas and thinking of what she would do to them then.

Temari snapped herself out of her daze and then smiled wide " okay we have to go see the others cause they are gonna freak."

Naruto and garra looked at each other and then turned to temari and hinata nodding. Garra spoke in a toneless voice after getting consent from tsunade with a promise to talk on the morrow." Lead the way."

**To Be continued**

okay to clarify some things yes naruto got sasuke back and he is under gaurd for a while. Garra is not the kazekage but a ninja his dad is still alive and orochi freak had used the raikage instead. Garra did go berserk and get his ass kicked from their he improved and stuff. Naruto went with jiraya on his training trip and is still a genin while garra is a chunin as well as most of the rookie nine and gai's team who are jounin and speacil jounin in lee's case.

This takes place about five years after the tournament so they are about 17 and no i don't care for their reall ages it makes it more fun this way. Oh and shukaku is a pervert , kyuubi is bi and the other demons will show up or be mentioned eventually.

So thats all i wanted to say and so " SEE YA LATER"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do NOT own naruto**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and garra walked behind Temari and hinata. They were getting looks from everyone, naruto felt the icy glares of hatred he ignored the villagers and garra glared right back making some of them step away. The walked to the Barbeque shack and stepped under the hanging shade when they entered the room the conversations stopped.

Naruto glanced around and spotted the rookie nine plus gai's team. They walked over to the tables that were pushed together to make room for all the teens. They glanced up and then as soon as lee spotted naruto all hell broke loose as he yelled out " NARUTO MY MOST YOUTHFUL FREIND , GARRA MY OTHER MOST YOUTHFUL FREIND YOUR OKAY COME AND JOIN US FOR SOME OF THIS MOST INVIGERATING BARBQUE CELEBRATING MY MOST YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE TENTEN GETTING HER FIRST BIG COMMISION MAKING WEAPONS .."

Tenten gently banged her head on the table while the others laughed or covered their faces in embarrassment.

Naruto just chuckled and a grin spread over his face " congratulations tenten-chan, who did you make weapons for and what kind?"

You could practically feel the energy radiating off of naruto as he fired his questions at tenten. She smiles and the tell him about meeting a fire lord and how he wanted to by her weapons after seeing her fight in the exams and that only now was he able to do so. Naruto listened attentively while the others ate the food that the waitress had brought before naruto and his friends showed up.

Neji observed naurto and saw the changes immediately. He glanced over at gaara and saw that he was different to. He became more curious so activated his byakugon quietly and looked at their chakra coils gasping when he saw them.

To neji it appeared as if they were light from within literally. Their chakra was so potent that he had trouble making the guess but once he saw the colors of the chakra he knew what was wrong or at least partially. He thought to himself a frown marring his pristine skin "_how can they switch chakra it should be impossible. but then again we are talking about uzumaki here he makes the impossible possible even when others think it won't work he makes it work. sigh I'll have to ask them later then."_

Garra was observing the rookie nine and wondering if he should order some food because both his and kyuubi's stomachs were starting to growl at the smell of the barbeque. He turned green eyes onto naruto and asked "_would you like me to order something for you too naruto?"_

Naruto kept talking to tenten but answered back the same way "_yeah but make sure to order enough for about fourteen people your gonna have to get used to consuming a lot of food if you wanna survive at all."_

garra raised his hand signaling the waitress and did as naruto instructed. The people around him were stunned by the sheer amount of the order the waitress grinning with glee at the enormous tip she was gonna get for this order. Garra waited till the waitress was gone to address the people staring at him. Even tenten had stopped talking to naruto when she heard the order. Gaara just looked at them and said "What do you find so interesting?"

Shikamaru sighed mumbling troublesome under his breath "you just ordered enough food for roughly fourteen people and it is new to us having never eaten with you before."

Temari snorted "no this is beyond normal he has never ordered like this before even when really hungry"

Naruto laughed drawing the attention away from the uncomfortable gaara. "have you guys not though that he was ordering for me too and you know how mush I eat."

The others nodded remembering their nearly empty wallets after treating the blond to a meal. They nodded and went back to talking amongst themselves. Naruto caught gaara's eyes and began speaking to him via their mind link. "_so gaara any trouble with the furball?_

_**Hey I heard that kit I am the king of demons not a fur ball got it**__ naruto chuckled Yeah yeah I know but you better not be messin with gaar. Kyuubi snorted__** I'd worry about yourself kit shukaku is more of a pervert than I am when in heat and its coming soon. **__Naruto gasped and heard shukaku laughing in his head how soon exactly kyuubi? Naruto questioned suspicion filling his tone_

_**Kyuubi wrapped his tails around his head blocking out naruto's scream as he said two days**_

Garra and naruto both curled up in pain grabbing their heads at the exact same time. The others were starring at them and getting scared expressions on their faces. They could here naruto muttering something about "unfair" and "sexual frustration". They all shared a look but tried to help the two boys none the less.

Garra was confused as he spoke after calming naruto down enough that the echo's of his mental scream could lessen. He just looked at the others not saying a word his eyes starring as if they were not there. He fanilly snapped out of it whensomeone started screaming about demons turning to give the civilian a glare that promissed a painful death if they continued.

Garra sighed as he stood up gathering naruto who was still shaking and mumbiling iinto his arms. He looked at the rookies and his siblings saying " i will take him back to his apartment and rest there. Temari, Kankoro, ask the hokage if i may live here until we sort this out and get back to normal."

Temari stuttered " but gaara who will run the wind village while your not there."

Gaara looked straight at her and moved to include kankoro as well " I trust you to to keep the village safe and make some progress on the plans i left unfinished now leave."

They were stunned but bowed and left none the less. Gaara jumped to the nearest roof top with naruto in his arms and then ran to his apartment leaving a group of stunned rookies behind.

----------------

okay i know its lame but so sue me im workin on it the other stories are makin it impossible to write this type and be good about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 3**

Gaara watched as the loud mouthed blonde rocked back and forth in the corner of his small apartment. It would have been amusing if he wasn't privy to the reason that Naruto was behaving in such a way and let's face it Gaara doesn't laugh...much. He looked around the apartment ignoring his companion for now in favor of looking around his surroundings.

He noticed that it was clean but not in a sterile way anyone could definitely tell the home was occupied just by stepping inside. He watched strode into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to see if there was anything besides ramen that was edible. He was pleasantly surprised that the fridge and freezer were stocked with healthy food of different varieties.

He turned from his inspection to see Naruto bearing down on him his face streaked with pain. It was obvious that the hunger pains were starting and that soon his former demon would trap the boy in his mind for mating or force him to mate with someone. He sighed knowing that he couldn't let Naruto out of the apartment until the heat was over meaning he would be the only one in contact with the blond for two weeks.

He calmly walked to stand in front of the other teen and raised his hands to wrap around the back of Naruto's neck following Kyuubi's instructions. He caught Naruto by surprise and took the opportunity to yank the taller boy into his body and down so their lips were aligned.

His breath distracted Naruto from his seemingly internal conversation and Gaara found himself staring into impossibly midnight dark eyes filled with stars as he closed the last few inches between their lips.

Naruto was jolted out of arguing with the tanuki when he felt Gaara's warm breath on his lips. He moaned when he felt the soft lips press into his own, opening his mouth to protest he was unprepared for when Gaara slipped his tongue through Naruto's teeth to touch the roof of his mouth. The feeling of another invading his mouth made him more aggressive and the Tanuki talking in the back of his head wasn't any better.

He grabbed Gaara and pulled their bodies flush against each other grinding his slowly hardening erection into the others. Coming up for a breath they parted and stared at each other blue black and violet clashing and glazing over with all the suppressed lust in them. They wouldn't be able to tell later who started it but a clash of lips and teeth as they ripped at each other's clothes could be heard. Naruto pulled away from Gaara and began going through hand seals to fast for Gaara to see if he cared.

Gaara got the idea of what the seals were for when the whole apartment began to glow a low vibrant blue-gold in a silencing jutsu. He looked to the horny blond and began stripping as Naruto began another set of seals causing the apartment to grow and change. Where once a small kitchen resided near the door now was a small wall that if you walked around you would find a large kitchen, where the little living room had been there was an entry way leading to four doors. Naruto lead him to a door that bore his distinct symbol and opened the door.

Inside was an orgy sized bed (ya know a bed made for lots of people think two king sized beds put together yeah you get it now XD) covered in blue silk. Near the foot of the bed was a chest that had a green tarp over it protecting it from the room. To the left of the bed was the closet and beside it was the bathroom door. To the right of the bed was a couch in midnight blue as well as two large book shelves in the corners facing a small recliner. The last thing Gaara spotted before he was pulled into the room and onto the bed was a large dresser made of mahogany wood with a fairy tale design depicting fairies, pixies, dragons, kyuubi and the rest of the bijuu as well as Naruto and the rookie nine plus gai's team.

He stopped looking around as Naruto yanked his chainmail off as well as his shirt. Not really caring he did the same and but brushed his fingers along Naruto's ribs to get a rise out of him. Naruto had stopped and was just waiting when Gaar did this so he couldn't contain the moan that came from his throat. He ducked his head letting all that hair slide off his shoulder where it had been perched and onto Gaara's pale chest. The hair a smooth as silk and as warm as the desert sands caused the suna nin to shiver.

Naruto chuckled at the movement but stopped laughing when Gaara's hands lightly touched his dark nipples causing them to rise and harden as well. He rolled away from his friend and off the bed. He held his arms up in a warding gesture "Gaara we need to talk before this heat grips us to much more."

Gaara nodded and braced himself on his elbows so his eyes were level with Naruto's in his crouched position. "Should we include Shukaku and Kyuubi as well?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment and nodded "We have to establish a link once we get to them kay so see you in a few."

Both boys closed their eyes and went into their mind scape each to his own.

**********

**Narruto mind scape**

Naruto cautiously approached the cage in his mind shaking his head at the sewer scene. He closed his eyes briefly and the sewer was a street with buildings on it. He walked to the tallest building and stepped inside. Walking to the elevator he rode until he reached the penthouse suite. He lazily walked out of the machine and into the hall. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to the sweet.

Inside was a room that was surrounded by glass to give a view outside. The room itself was beautiful and expensive. The furniture was all made out of hard rowan and leather in shades of pale yellow, different shades brown. He looked to the seat nearest the windows and found shukaku relaxing in a lazy boy with a glass of scotch.

Shukaku had been watching him while he looked around the room. He stood and walked over to greet the boy. His eyes never left Naruto as he advanced liking the new improvements he had made to him.

Naruto felt a shiver at the way the tanuki was looking at him but held his ground and greeted him with a solemn voice "Good evening Shukaku we need to talk."

Shukaku tilted his head and continued advancing a puzzled expression on his face before it morphed into a lust filled grin. "So you finally decided to take up my offer Naru-chan."

Naruto shook his head "No but we have a little problem and me and Gaara want you and Kyuubi's opinion on it."

That stopped Shukaku in his tracks at the mention of his former vessel and the kitsune. He thought for a moment then nodded turning on his heel and walking back to his spot. He smiled at Naruto "Fine now I can show that damn kitsune just how powerful I have become thanks to you and him."

Naruto nodded not really caring and took a seat across from Shukaku waiting for Gaara to establish a link.

****************

**Gaara's minde scape same time**

Gaara walked down the hallway until he reached the room he had visited before. He found Kyuubi laying on the couch a book between his clawed hands reading intently. He walked into the room and stood at Kyuubi's shoulder waiting for the kitsune to finish his passage before he interrupted him.

Kyuubi noticed Gaara as soon as he had walked into the area thanks to his sense of smell. He could smell the lust rolling off the younger boy and a hint of Naruto's scent too. He finished his passage and closed the book setting it beside him on the couch as he sat up. "What is it you want Gaara I thought you would be busy helping Naru-kit with hid problem?"

Gaara shook his head "That is exactly what we want to talk about"

Kyuubi looked puzzled "We do that mean Kit is waiting to see how our discussion turned out?"

"No he's waiting for me to establish the connection so we can all talk." Gaara stood and walked to the wall. Pressing his hand against it a door appeared the color of a bloody sunset.

He saw that it became a door, opening it slowly he walked into what looked like his front hall followed by Kyuubi tthey could hear sounds from farther in and followed the voices to find…..

Gotta love the cliffys right any way writing more later so till the Ja nae


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own naruto

Chapter 4

Gaara and kyuubi walked around the corner to hear the sounds of thrashing and Naruto

yelling "Get the fuck off me you big raccoon."

Kyuubi rushed around the corner to find Shukaku trying to pin Naruto onto the floor being held off by feet on his chest. Kyuubi laughed and the sound caught the attention of Naruto who turned Blue eyes up to his former demon and yelled "Get this pervert off of me or your both getting no sex."

Kyuubi stopped laughing and hauled the tanuki off of his ex-host tossing him onto a nearby chair. Naruto pushed himself off the floor wobbling and would have fallen if not for the help of Gaara who had decided to join them.

Naruto was pissed but allowed Gaara to help him stand on his own. He glared at the two demons before flopping onto the couch. He pulled Gaara down with him and growled. "Okay first off we need to find to know how long this heat is going to last because we cannot be out in public like this so start talking you two."

Kyuubi sighed in relief that he wouldn't be denied sex and took a breath wrappin shukaku in two of his tails so he couldn't escape and attack naru again. "Well first off it seems that since you two are synchronizing that the heat will last for about a week or so depending on exactly how much you two have combined energies. "

Shukaku growled but then smiled and two tails wrapped around kyuubi's and stroked them distracting the kitsune. Kyuubi growled low and wrapped another two tails around shukaku to keep him still but his effort was in vain as the tanuki copied his move until each bore nine tails. Kyuubi growled in frustration at this and let his hands speed through about sixty handseals before it stopped and shukaku was encased in an ice ball.

Gaara and Naruto just watched and waited for kyuubi to continue but inwardly they were laughing their asses off at the scene. After a second to make sure the tanuki was contained he turned back to the two vessels. "Okay now that we know he has the same amount of tails as me we also know he is still affected as he was when he was a one tail so that answers a question he got none of my knowledge which is good."

Kyuubi sat on a couch that appeared out of thin air and scratched his chin. "Well right now he is consumed with heat so we need to decide who fucks him now."

He turned two the two and waited for them to speak. Naruto nodded and smiled a devious smile that if the devil had seen would have him screaming for mercy. "Well kyu I was thinkin that since your both demons it would be best if you screwed him this time around and me and gaara mated we wouldn't want any cross breeds now would we."

Kyuubi shivered at the implied meaning and nodded before he turned to gaara. "Are you okay with this pup this is partly your choice too."

Gaara shrugged "I have no problem fucking Naruto and it would be more convinent to have a partner outside your own mind."

With that decided Naruto and Gaara closed the conection to leave the two demons alone not noticing the leash and chain in kyuubi's hand or the fearful look on shukaku's as he said "Now what exactly were you going to do to my kit."

…._____________

Okay that's it for now and hope you like it okay next see what happens to the two pairs XD


End file.
